


Dear Steve

by samthepumpkin



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Letter, kind of maybe a little bit stucky, they don't meet, world war II bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 08:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7041394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samthepumpkin/pseuds/samthepumpkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A letter from Bucky </p>
<p>(note: striked parts are words that Bucky has crossed out himself)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Steve

dear Steve, 

war is hell. I wish I could be back with you in Brooklyn. I wish for a lot of things that I know, deep down, will never happen. The cold here can't be described in regular words. It's even colder than your hands but God knows I would take you sticking your hands up the back of my shirt over this any damn day. I regret every time I've complained about a summer day being too hot. 

I am fading away, Steve. Would you even recognize me anymore? I haven't got a single damn clue as to what I am doing. I find myself longing for warm Brooklyn evenings, I long for the sound of your pen scratching on a piece of paper. I long for your observing gaze whenever you draw me. I've noticed, Steve. My flaws don't seem to make it onto your paper. ~~what you see in me i don't~~

god how I long stevie 

I have to do this. I am doing this for Becca. For ma. I am doing this so that you won't have to. But hell, as stubborn as you are, you're probably trying to figure out a way to get into the war as I write this. 

Don't. Please don't. I couldn't live with myself if you ever had to experience what it's like here. 

I hope you find yourself a nice dame to settle down with. Someone who is as stubborn as you are. Have kids. A home.  
God I keep thinking about what your kids would be like. Coupla damn stubborn things, probably all like you.  
~~god ste~~  
~~steve i would give you the world if i~~

I hope this letter finds you safe. Take care of my girls for me, will ya. In case I don't make it back. 

~~~~pray for me steve pray this war doesn't change me into someone you wouldn't recognize~~ ~~

forever yours, 

Bucky 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know dudes, one minute I was studying and the next I made the mistake of writing -dear steve- in my notes and then this happened somehow????  
> (i feel awful because my baby is so broken in this what have I done)
> 
> I also don't know if he ever ended up actually sending it to Steve. Sometimes I think he did, but then sometimes it feels like he would just want to write something more hopeful for Steve (even if that meant lying??). And then also I think you can kind of get the sense that he's crushing on Steve a lil bit and I don't think that would be very good for the higher-ups to catch wind of, at that time.  
> idk Tell me what you think if you want to?? :)
> 
> Thanks for reading!! (hope it didn't suck too much)


End file.
